


What Else Can I Lose?

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last family Grey had was killed and in some way's one of her partner's made the whole situation worse than it needed to be. But she can't lose them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Can I Lose?

A long somewhat terrifying day was finally drawing to a close. From what Grey had been told virtually everyone was accounted for and now they just had to wait for the final group on the remaining pelican. It would be at the evac point soon. 

In the time since she had arrived Grey had set up the new infirmary with the other doctors and medics, located a dorm for Kimball, Carolina and herself and had found a nice quiet thinking spot that Doyle would surely appreciate. She was very proud of what she had accomplished today. A little upset about losing her home but at least she had been able to snag a few personal items before running (Many had actually, as they had a small bag packed with the essentials in case of such an attack). It wasn't much but it was better than nothing, she had manage to keep her beloved stuffed bear and her photo albums of family and friends. 

All she had to do now was wait. 

While around the base she had heard whispers of the death of one of the General's, a red or a blue, but she shrugged it off as nonsense. There was no way that anything like that could have happened. She'd heard the whole plan and there was no way the plan had failed, the Freelancer's wouldn't have let that happen to their squads and the captains weren't entirely useless and usually had luck on their side. 

Grey waited in the LZ for the final drop ship to arrive, there had been talk of them being on their way. In the distance she could hear the hum of engines off in the distance and the fact that the ground crew were running around and getting things organized for landing told her she was correct. She stood back and let the ship land and the ground crew do their work, she had moved back and was watching from a distance when the soldiers on board began to de-board. It was a slow process though and by the time the red's were getting off Carolina was behind her. Before she got a chance to say anything the older woman was leading her towards the dorms, Carolina asked what number room was theirs and that was the last thing she said before they were in the room. Carolina made Grey take a seat on one of the bed whilst she removed her helmet and gestured for Grey to do the same. 

Carolina was unsure of how to proceed, the young woman in front of her was trembling and she doubted that she was aware of it. It was difficult but delaying it wouldn't make it any better. 

“Emily” Carolina paused “There was an incident, an unexpected delay which hindered our plan.” 

“Is Kimball alright?” Grey exclaimed which shock on her face.

“Vanessa is fine.” She needed to get this over with, an explanation could wait. “It's about Doyle.” 

“Oh dear what did he do this time to upset Nessa?” Grey forced out a laugh and her face drained of colour. 

“I got attacked and needed to protect Wash and Kimball, Doyle went to set off the core but the control panel was destroyed he had to...”

“NO”

Carolina was interrupted by the doctor, her shakes were more pronounced now and under her breath she was muttering no over and over again. 

“He was brave, he displayed an enormous amount of courage.” A new voice said, Carolina didn't need to look to know that it was Vanessa. She kept her eyes focused on the doctor whose face was contorting into something that resembled pure anger. 

“He did this because you told him he was weak!” Grey shouted. “The man who raised me, the one who joined the new republic to let me continue my education. The same man who took the position of General when everyone else was too afraid or dead to do so. You said he was a coward and he, he believed your lies.” She was face to face with Kimball, with tears pouring down her face. “He's no coward, he never was.” She whispered as she fell to her knees sobbing softly to herself. 

Kimball stood there in shock looking at the other, Carolina was about to approach when Kimball was on the floor in front of Grey and pulling her close. Grey resisted punching the others chest plating with her gloved hands. But it just made Kimball hold her tighter. 

“I'm sorry.”

And just like that there was silence. Grey stopped her attack on Vanessa and looked at her. 

“I was upset, I was wrong. I wish I could apologize to him, but I can't. I want you to know how sorry I am but that I know he made the right choice and somewhere in your mind you do too. We have a chance to win back our home now because of him. He's a hero.” Kimball choked out, that was the final push the damn broke and both women were crying and holding each other. Carolina crouched down beside them and held the two of them as close as she could with armor on. 

It was difficult to say how long they stayed like that but once the tears began to stop they were exhausted. The next step would be to sleep and recover to continue, Carolina had pushed the beds together and covered them in the blankets. The three of them curled up together Grey with in the middle, sniffling and a few tears still flowing. Kimball had her arms around Grey's middle and was burying her face into the soft hair in front of her. Carolina was holding the both of them, they both needed the comfort in this moment, she wished that she could have protected them from something like this happening. But that wasn't the case and this time around they had been hurt, but she was here and she could help piece the two of them back together. 

They could recover in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Doyle.   
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme


End file.
